


Sleep

by fumate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok sudah benar-benar mengantuk, dan Yifan mengacaukan semuanya dengan permintaan bodohnya. "Kau mau diam dan menuruti perintahku atau perlukah kubungkam bibirmu itu dengan milikku?" [AU. Slash. EXO KrisMin Drabble. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A KrisMin fanfiction
> 
> Yifan & Minseok © God
> 
> Sleep © UltimateFujo
> 
> Warn: Slash. BL. Shounen-ai. Kinda fluff. Tsundere!Minseok. Crack pair. Typo(s)
> 
> DLDR

Kelas begitu membosankan. Guru botak di depan itu nampak sama sekali tidak lelah setelah mengoceh selama 2 setengah jam tanpa henti.

Minseok menguap. Dia bukan tipe pelajar yang akan dengan rajinnya memperhatikan guru dan mencatat apa-apa saja yang penting. Bukan. Minseok bergidik sendiri membayangkan dirinya seperti itu.

Minseok bukan anak baik-baik, tapi ia juga tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai murid bandel. Minseok memang sering tertidur di tengah pelajaran, tapi nilainya tak pernah kurang dari 8, entah kenapa. Teman-temannya terkadang menyebutnya sebagai 'Anak Ganesha'.

Sebenarnya, itu panggilan dari Jongdae. Bukan keseluruhan temannya.

Prinsip Minseok, selama absennya penuh, itu sudah cukup

Sekarang pun, rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Mata Minseok terpejam. Dewi mimpi sudah memanggilnya, merayu-rayu untuk memasuki alam indah dimana semua impian Minseok bisa terwujud. Lelaki berpipi  _chubby_  itu sudah benar-benar terlelap ketika sesuatu mengejutkannya.

Minseok tersentak. Matanya terbuka paksa. Ia menoleh demi menyaksikan apa kiranya yang jatuh ke pundaknya. Hanya untuk mendapati Yifan tengah membenamkan kepalanya di sana.

Hampir saja ia berteriak ketika ingatan ia sedang berada di kelas melintas di kepalanya. Menggeram pelan, Minseok berbisik kasar di telinga Yifan.

"Yifan! Bangun! Carilah sandaran lain! Menganggu saja" rutuknya kesal. Yifan tidak membuka mata, hanya mengerang pelan dan menyamankan diri kembali di pundak lelaki itu.

"Yifan! Bangun atau kutusuk mata menyebalkanmu sekarang juga!" ancam Minseok. Diguncangnya tubuh Yifan keras-keras, mengakibatkan si jangkung itu mengeluh dan terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Xiumin?" desah Yifan, kesal. Irisnya menyipit, menatap Minseok tajam.

Gugup diberi pandangan seperti itu, Minseok menoleh ke arah lain. "Apa masalahku, kau bilang? Aku baru mau tertidur dan kau membuyarkan itu semua dengan kepala bodohmu di pundakku! Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tidur, tapi tolong Yifan, tolong, cari sandaran lain! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!" gerutuan itu pelan, namun tertangkap jelas di telinga Yifan.

"Kau juga mengganggu tidurku," Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku pacarmu. Kau milikku dan aku bebas memanggilmu  _apapun_ "

Hening sejenak. Angin berhembus membelai lembut surai kehitaman milik Yifan, merapikan sedikit helaian bersinar kebanggaannya.

"Aku bukan barang, Fan. Aku bukan milik siapapun"

"Ya ya ya, terserah" sahut Yifan dengan nada bosan. "Kalau kau tak jadi tidur, kau boleh melanjutkan teori-teorimu tentang bodohnya aku. Tapi kalau kau mau melanjutkan mimpimu, bersandarlah di pundakku"

Minseok terbelalak, menatap Yifan. "Apa katamu? Lebih baik aku menelan semu-"

"Kau mau diam dan menuruti perintahku atau perlukah kubungkam bibirmu itu dengan milikku?" sela Yifan, tak memberikan Minseok kesempatan menyeleseikan ucapannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Apa susahnya sih" lanjutnya, mengangkat kedua bahunya sebentar.

Minseok berhenti berbicara. Ia tak mau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, tapi ia juga tak mau dicium naga konyol seperti dia di muka umum.

Pilihlah, Minseok.

Dicium atau Tidur.

Malu atau Malu.

Ada jeda panjang pada obrolan keduanya sebelum Minseok menjawab, memutuskan pilihannya.

"Hanya sekali ini, bodoh" gerutunya, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Yifan. Aroma  _mint_  menguar dari sana, aroma yang paling Minseok sukai meskipun ia tak pernah mengakuinya di depan Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum ketika Minseok memejamkan matanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Minseok, menyamankan diri sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ketika ia bernafas, aroma  _fresh vanilla_  tercium. Disesapnya aroma itu dengan lembut. Yifan sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ia menyukai bau Minseok, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah tamparan lembut dari kekasihnya itu.

Sudahlah. Setidaknya hari ini ia bebas menghirupnya, sesuka hati tanpa ada yang melarang.

Tepat ketika dengkuran pelan Minseok terdengar, Yifan merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan segalanya memburam.

**Fin**


End file.
